Electra
by Hamato Sakura
Summary: Danny's cousin moves into Amity with her family. Another ghost hero comes to town. How are these two thing related? Danny wants to know, and he'll do anything to find out. Had another summary planned, completely forgot it though.
1. Chapter 1

Danny looked up from his desk as the door opened. A young girl about his age was standing there talking to Lancer. He frowned and looked up at the clock. That's weird, he thought. The day's almost over. There shouldn't be any new students yet.

Lancer stood up and smiled. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Ellen Fenton. She's supposed to be joining us tomorrow. She just came today to get her schedule and locker number. I expect you all to treat her with respect and decency. And that means all of you." He looked at everyone sternly.

Danny looked at the girl curiously. She had black hair pulled back with a red headband and some skull earrings. She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a white jacket. She wore a black mini skirt and some leggings. Her shoes were a pair of black combat boots.

Ellen looked around and smiled. She waved at Danny and walked out of the room. When the bell rang, Danny jumped up and was getting ready to join his friends when Lancer cleared his throat.

"Uh, Danny? Could you come here for a moment?" He asked. Danny sighed and turned around.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer? What is it?" He looked to where his friends were waiting and smiled. They weren't going to leave him.

"I want you to act as Miss Fenton's guide around Amity Park. I'm assuming because of her last name, you two are related. I'm sure she would appreciate a family member helping her more than any other student."

"Sure," Danny said surprised. "I don't mind helping. I'll show her around after school tomorrow." He walked off. "See you tomorrow."

He walked outside where his friends were waiting. Tucker frowned and patted Danny on the back. "Dang, looks like you're stuck on babysitter duty." Then he grinned. "Maybe I could show her around. And then maybe take her to the movies."

Sam frowned and punched him in the shoulder. "Tuck! She's new! I don't think she has any interest in trying to find a boyfriend yet. Not to mention she's related to Danny. He should be the one to show her around."

Tucker rubbed his arm. "Ow! Why do you insist on punching this one arm?" He looked at Danny. "Speaking of which, why didn't you tell us you had any other family?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. It just never came up. And my aunt and uncle travel all over the world. I never expected them to come here."

"What do they do for a living?" Sam asked curiously as they entered the Nasty Burger.

"What do you expect?" Danny asked sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Ghost hunting is the family business. They just try to find the most haunted places in America."

"Looks like she's taking the whole 'being a Fenton' thing a lot better than you and Jazz usually do," Sam said smiling.

Danny groaned. "Maybe my family's the only one that's insane."

"Or, she could be a lunatic like the rest of her family," Tucker said happily. "She probably just hides it better."

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny deadpanned. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Guys," Sam hissed. "She's coming in." The boys turned to the door and sure enough, Ellen was walking through the door.

"Okay," Danny turned back around. "What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you try inviting her over here? You are supposed to be showing her around, aren't you?" Seeing the blank looks on the boys' faces, she rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She stood up and walked over to where Ellen was looking at the large menu.

Ellen turned to face Sam when she came over and smiled. "Hey." She turned back around. "None of this sounds even remotely good. I mean, seriously, whose big idea was it to call this place the 'Nasty Burger'?"

Sam laughed. "That's what I said. But apparently the food's not so bad. I wouldn't know though. My friends eat it, so it must be somewhat edible. Anyway, my name's Sam. When you decide what you want, why don't you come sit with us?" She pointed at the table Danny and Tucker were sitting at. "We're in your class, so we can show you around later."

"Thanks," Ellen grinned. "I'll be over there in a little bit." She turned back to the menu. "I guess I'll take the Nasty combo."

She paid for her food and followed Sam over to the table. Danny smiled sheepishly at Sam who was glaring at him. Then he turned to Ellen as they sat down. Sam next to Danny and Ellen next to Tucker. "Hey, Ellen. It's great to see you."

Tucker hadn't said anything, so Sam kicked him in the shin. "OW!" Tucker yelped loudly. He glared at Sam. "I was getting there." He turned to face Ellen. "Likewise."

Ellen laughed. "It's good to meet you guys too. But I'm afraid I don't really know you." She pointed at Tucker. "Do you mind telling me who you are?"

Tucker took another bite of his burger and swallowed. "I'm Tucker. Danny's best friend. And I thought I met all of his family. Did he just forget to mention you?"

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure he did. My folks don't usually see the rest of the family, so we pretty much don't get talked about."

"So, tell us about yourself," Sam prompted. "It must be great to travel the world with your family."

"Yeah," Tucker said, his mouth full. "You must have a bunch of souvenirs at your house from all the different places you've been."

"Not really," Ellen admitted. "We mainly travel to what's supposed to be the most haunted places on Earth. Then, Dad heard Amity Park was on the list, so he decided to pack up all our things and move us back here."

"So you don't seem particularly embarrassed about your family," Sam mentioned smiling. "What do you think about what they do?"

"It's probably the most fascinating thing anybody could ever do," Ellen smiled eager to talk about her family's profession. "I mean, anybody can sit in a dusty old office. But how many kids can say their parents travel the world and investigate the supernatural?"

"I don't know about the whole travel the world thing, but Danny's parents are all about ghosts and supernatural stuff," Tucker said laughing.

"But aren't you embarrassed by what your parents do?" Danny asked ignoring his friend. "Don't they ever do anything wrong and you just wish they would stop?"

"Doesn't everybody have parents that are like that?" Ellen asked rolling her eyes. "I can't really say I hold the market for embarrassing parents. We all have them."

"So what do you do for fun?" Sam asked eager to stop talking about parents. "Any hobbies?"

"I like to draw," Ellen offered. She took a bite of her burger and swallowed. "I also like to listen to listen music."

"What's your favorite band?" Danny asked curiously.

"Dumpty Humpty. It's one of the best bands in the world." Ellen grinned.

Danny smiled. "Cool, maybe we can trade CD's sometime."

"Sure. Enough about me. What do you guys do for fun around here?" She looked at the three. "So far, I haven't found anything fun to do besides eat."

"There's a lot of things to do around here," Tucker said smiling. "There's the movies, you can go to the pier, there's even a water park around here."

Ellen grinned. "Sounds great." She put her burger down. "But what do you guys do? I don't really see you guys just going to the pier and wasting a bunch of money on random games."

Sam looked outside. "You know, we really need to get out of here." She stood up. "It was really great meeting you, Ellen. We'll show you the best places to hang out around here after school tomorrow." She grabbed Danny's and Tucker's hands. "You can make it home safe, right?"

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, thanks for hanging out with me. I didn't want to go home yet." She rolled her eyes. "I've got unpacking to do when I get home." She waved and turned back to her burger. "Later."

Sam smiled and walked out of there with Danny and Tucker in tow. She let go of them once they got out of there. "That was close," she said walking toward Danny's house.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked following. It wasn't like Sam to not trust someone that wasn't a jerk.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "She just wanted to know what we did. It's not like that's a crime or anything."

"What were you going to tell her then?" Sam demanded. "She wanted to know what we did after school. And she already knows we wouldn't hang out at the Pier. And Tucker's too distracted to mention the movies or the water park again. Who's to say he wouldn't mention ghost hunting?"

Danny groaned. "You're right. I can't believe I forgot. How am I going to show her around if a ghost decides to show up? I'll have to go ghost and she'll be wondering where I am."

Before they could answer, Danny's ghost sense went off. He started looking for the ghost when he heard a voice behind him. "Beware! For I am the box ghost! And I shall take over this puny city with my cardboard boxes of doom!"

Danny groaned. "Not him again." He turned to Tucker. "Thermus?"

"Thermus," Tucker agreed handing it to him. Before he could transform into Danny Phantom, a ghost flew out of the Nasty Burger. She had snow white hair, and looked to be wearing black pants and a green looking shirt with long white sleeves. She was also wearing a skull necklace.

She smirked. "Hey, ghosty! Guess what? This place is off limits to any and all ghosts that want to attack it."

The box ghost stared at her blankly. Then he frowned. "Who are you to tell me where I can and can not attack?"

"Name's Electra. And I just moved here," the ghost girl answered simply. "And I'm in charge here." She attacked the box ghost with a jolt of electricity and opened a thermus. The box ghost was then sucked in.

Electra smiled and turned to the three teens who were staring shocked. "Hey guys. Well, that takes care of that. Stay safe!" And with a short salute, she flew off.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker. "Who was that?"

Sam smirked. "Looks like you have competition."

* * *

**Hey everybody. I came up with this idea for a story and I want to see how well it goes. That's all I have to say for now, so... Bye!**

**Oh, I do not nor will I ever own any of these characters except for Ellen and Electra. They are my own creation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Here is a new chapter. And I love that everybody is so responsive to this story. I didn't think that would happen! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Danny slammed his locker door and frowned. "I can't figure it out, guys." He walked down the hall with Tucker and Sam. "I'm leaving the Nasty Burger and I'm about to fight the box ghost, when all of a sudden, this weird new ghost girl shows up."

Sam rolled her eyes. "We know, Danny. We were there. And it's not going to help if you stress out about it. Try talking to her next time you see her."

Tucker grinned. "Yeah. And while you do that, I'm going to help your cousin. She could probably use my help."

Danny made a face. "I don't want to think about that too much."

Sam frowned. "But he does bring up a good point. What are you going to do when a ghost attacks? You're supposed to show her around today, remember?"

Danny groaned and slammed his head into his locker. "No, I completely forgot. What am I going to do, Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Here. How about Tucker and I take over showing her around while you do your ghost hunting thing? When a ghost shows up, just make up an excuse and leave. You do that all the time."

Danny grinned. "That's brilliant, Sam! What would I do without you?"

"Probably accidentally show the entire world your secret before lunch," Sam said smirking. She turned to the end of the hall. "Hey, speaking of your cousin, there she is now."

Danny and Tucker turned to see that she was right. Ellen was walking down the hall looking a little bit lost.

Tucker grinned. "Now it's time to make my moves." He pushed back his beret and walked over to Ellen completely ignoring Danny and Sam. "Need some help?"

Ellen looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Tuck. I could use a little help. I have no idea where my locker is. Or my classes."

"Don't worry," Tucker said bowing. "Allow me to assist you."

Ellen laughed. "Thanks." She pointed at her piece of paper. "My locker number is 512. Do you know where that one is?"

Danny and Sam looked over to where Tucker was pointing things out to Ellen. Sam smiled. "I gotta hand it to Tucker. He really knows how to be helpful when he wants to be."

Danny shook his head. "As long as he doesn't try anything on my cousin." He looked at Sam. "Not that I'm against it, I just don't think I need to see Tucker dating any family member. It's just too weird."

"Well someone has to show her around while you hunt ghosts," Sam retorted. "It may as well be him."

Danny sighed. "You may be right." He walked into Mr. Lancer's class. That doesn't mean I have to be okay with it."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry, Danny. If Ellen's human, she won't be affected by Tucker at all."

* * *

During lunch, the lunch lady attacked. Danny looked to where his cousin was sitting by Tucker. She looked uneasy. "I really need to go to the bathroom, guys. I'll see you in a little while."

Danny looked to where she was running and back to his friends. He grinned. "Well that takes care of one problem. Cover me." The two friends stood guard while he transformed into Danny Phantom. Flying up he crossed his arms and looked at the Lunch Lady.

Before he could say anything, an ecto-blast came out of nowhere and struck the Lunch Lady. Shocked, Danny turned around. Hovering there was Electra, her hand still smoking.

Electra smiled at Danny. "Hey, sorry if I'm butting into your territory here, but it looked like she was causing some problems." She flew to the ghost and punched her in the gut. Danny looked at her, shrugged and helped out. (**AN: Sorry, not good with fight scenes. You'll have to use your imagination.**)

When the fight was almost over, Danny pulled out a thermos,and sucked the lunch lady in. Electra looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, dude. Oh, and it's probably not a good idea for you to stay here. There are some people around here who like to hunt ghosts. And while you may seem friendly, they're not going to give you a chance to explain that."

Danny scoffed. As if he didn't know that already. "You should think about you. I've been around here long enough to avoid even the best of hunters."

Electra rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Whatever." She turned around. "Try to help a ghost out," she muttered. "And this is the thanks I get." She turned back around. "Either way, it's probably not a good idea for you to stay much longer." She made a ball of electricity in her hand. "You might accidentally get hurt."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?" He busted up laughing. "You actually think you can hurt me with that little ball of lightening?" He started rolling around in the air. "Oh man this is just too good."

Electra growled and made the lightening ball bigger. "You really shouldn't laugh at me." She tossed the ball at him, hitting him in the back. He twitched as if being electrocuted. Electra busted up laughing. "Now that's funny."

Danny recovered and growled at her. "Not funny."

Electra looked at him. "I thought it was and that's all that really matters. And for the record, I wasn't threatening you, just giving you a warning. There are some crazy hunters out there that I don't think you're ready to face."

Danny looked confused. "Then what was with the lightening?"

Electra shrugged. "I just like lightening." She looked down at the mess they left the cafeteria in. "Well, this has been fun, but I really need to go." She looked at Danny and mock-saluted. "Later, Ghosty." And she flew off.

Danny stared after her in confusion. "Ghosty? What kind of nickname is that?"

Sam shrugged as he floated down and smirked. "Sounds like she was making fun of you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha," he said sarcastically as he changed back to Fenton. "And I still don't know what to do about this new ghost."

Tucker shrugged. "She seems friendly enough. "Why not just let her hang around? She might make your job a little easier."

Danny looked at him. "Because I don't know anything about her. And what are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Ellen?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Dude, she's in the bathroom still. And I am so not going in there just to make sure she doesn't see you."

Danny frowned. "You mean she's been in there this whole time?" Seeing his friends nod, he sighed. "Sam, do you mind checking on her?"

"Checking on who?" A voice said from behind. They all turned around to see Ellen standing there. She looked around the cafeteria in confusion."Woah, what happened here?

**Okay, so here's a new chapter. Sorry it took forever. I had problems getting to a computer. **

**So love it, hate it, just remember to review it. I can't get better if nobody reviews.**

**Anyway, I own nothing besides Ellen and Electra. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen's POV

I slammed the door to my locker and frowned. Danny had been acting weird all day. He even left me to his weird friend in the beret. The only interesting thing that happened was the crazy ghost lady at lunch. I blew my hair out of my face and smiled. That ghost boy was fun to mess with.

Sam walked up to me and smiled. "Hey, Ellen. What's up?" She slung her spider backpack over her shoulder and started walking with me.

I rolled my eyes. "School, school, and more school. I think I'm gonna go home and rest up a bit." I really needed to go for a fly. Maybe I'll run into the ghost boy.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Yeah, well, I'll see you around." She turned around and started walking away. She stopped. "Hey, Ellen? You wouldn't want to hang out later, would you? You know, after you rest up?"

I smiled. "Sure. Sounds great." I should be able to fly around for a couple hours before meeting up with her. "How about the Nasty Burger around six?" I should be able to get some flying done before then.

Sam smiled. "Great." She frowned. "Sorry Danny didn't have time to show you around today."

I frowned slightly. Danny was supposed to show me around today? I smiled and nodded. Yeah, I remember something about that. "That's fine. He was probably busy. But next time he gets busy, do you think you can show me around? Tucker was starting to creep me out."

Sam laughed. "Sure." She turned around. "See you at the Nasty Burger at six." I waved and headed toward my house. It wan't huge or anything, but it was nice.

My brother was still there, though he said he was going to be heading back to college soon. Yeah, I have a brother. And he's a huge history buff. Ask him anything about World War II. He could probably name you each and everyone of the most important soldiers, he could probably name a few unimportant ones too. Drake is also the only one I've ever told I'm half ghost. Of course, he didn't believe me, so I had to show him. Then he believed me. So he covered for me a lot.

I opened the door to our house. "Honey, I'm home!" I called mockingly.

Drake ran down and smirked at me. "What's up, GG?" And he has a stupid nickname for me. Of course, he's the only one ever aloud to call me that.

I shrugged. "Nothing much, bro. Fought a ghost, listened to our cousin's friend brag about his PDA, and went to school. You know, the usual." I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "I'm going to go for a flight before I go hang out with Sam. She said she wanted to hang out at the Nasty Burger." I looked up at him. He had a dubious look on his face. "It has some really good food, I promise."

Drake shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about." He walked up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Sis, you really shouldn't be using your powers all the time. What if you get caught by Mom or Dad? And now we have Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack to worry about."

I shrugged off his shoulder. "Relax, bro. I've got it under control. Besides, this city needs me. It's like ghosts are attracted to it or something. I think it has something to do with this ghost boy. He's always at the scene of the ghost attacks."

"Still," Drake insisted. "You should be careful. I wouldn't want my favorite baby sister to get caught."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm your only sister." I gave him a hug. "But thanks for caring, bro. It means a lot."

Drake smiled. "Hey, it's what I do." He grabbed a out of the fridge. "I'm going back to college on Monday. You better start being careful. I can't be here if I'm over in Stanford trying to become a teacher."

I smiled. "You'll be a great teacher, you know that?" I gave him a hug. "I'll be fine. I gotta go or I won't get any flying in before I have to go see Sam." I headed for the door. "Later, bro."

When I got outside, I went into the nearby alley and transformed into Electra. And then I took off. Let me explain flying, or let me try. It's nothing like anyone has ever felt before. You can fly on a plane, but you will never feel the rush that I can feel right now.

Imagine you're riding a wind rushing against your face as you ride. The only thing stopping you from getting seriously injured is a helmet and a little bit of metal. Now imagine all of that, but without the bike, without the helmet, and there is nothing stopping you from crashing into the next wall besides your common sense. It's invigorating.

I looked at my watch and frowned. It was 5:30. If I didn't transform back and head to the Nasty Burger now, I was going to be late. I groaned when my ghost sense went off. "Not now!" I muttered. "I'm going to be so late."

I turned around to see the ghost kid floating beside me. I rolled my eyes. "Great, it's you again. What do you want? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"What are you doing in my town?" He demanded. "Woah woah, his town? That's funny. I don't remember seeing his name anywhere on it. Then again, I don't think I know what his name really is. Maybe it's Casper. Then the school would have been named after him. Oooh, that would mean he was famous a long time ago. What did he ask again? He stared at me annoyed. "Are you going to answer my question? I think I have a right to know."

I rolled onto my back. "Lighten up, Gumdrop. This is not just your town anymore. It's mine too. And don't worry. I won't mess with your precious after-life, so long as you don't mess with mine. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, I took off behind an old warehouse and transformed back before the ghost boy could find me. I grinned. Maybe i can still make it to my meeting at the Nasty Burger with Sam.

* * *

**Okay, I finally updated this story. For those of you who were giving up on this story, have hope. I will be updating more often. I will be posting a chapter everyday, just not always of this story. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but Electra. If only though, right? Yeah, probably not a good idea.**

**So, love it, hate it, just don't forget to review it. Will update again soon.**


End file.
